1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to waveform management systems and methods for ballasts, and, more particularly to systems and methods that update and check waveforms for ballasts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, at least one ballast is provided in an electronic device, such as a display device or a projector, to control the illumination source in the electronic device. The ballast has at least one waveform. The illumination source may determine the timing and intensity to illumine according to the waveform. A processing unit of the electronic device, such as Scalar, may connect to the ballast via a 5-pin interface. Based on different display requirements, the processing unit may transmit an illumination signal to the ballast, thus to select a specific waveform in the ballast to control the illumination source.
In some cases, the waveforms and/or firmware in the ballast are usually needed to be updated. When the waveforms in the ballast are updated, the electronic device must be first taken apart. A host, such as a computer, is then connected to the ballast via an additional device. Then, new waveforms may be transmitted to the ballast using the host. As described, since the electronic device must be taken apart for each waveform update, it requires manual labor, is inconvenient for users, and is time consuming.